lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Trust
A teenager claims that he accidentally shot one of his classmates. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * Christine Farrell as Forensics Technician Arlene Shrier * Barbara Spiegel as Judge Harriet Doremus * Lee Shepherd as Judge Joseph Gannon Guest cast * Tom Mason as Ian Maser * Michael Constantine as Defense Attorney Dan Banett * Lizbeth MacKay as Pamela Maser * Harley Cross as Jamie Maser * P.J. Barry as Range Owner * MacIntyre Dixon as Merrill * Ben Hammer as Judge Frank Markman * Bruce Katzman as Dr. Gilman * Michael Harney as Detective Gullikson * Will Friedle as Russ * Karron Graves as Lori * John Juback as Mr. Fenwick * Lynn Niederman Silver as Mrs. Fenwick * Roderick Garr as Officer Kelly * William Charlton as Officer Wheeler * Judd Trichter as Matt * Steven Brooker as Kid #1 * Kennan Scott as Kid #2 * Edward James Hyland as McCreary * Bjorn Johnson as CSU Policeman * William Duffy as CSU Tech * Sandra Bowie as Jury Foreman #1 * Michael Dalby as Jury Foreman #2 References References Quotes "A gun so loved it had to have its own license." : - Ballistics Technician "No one in this office walks on water!" : - Adam Schiff "He was probably traumatized by the incident." "Not enough to stay away from guns." : - Elizabeth Olivet and Paul Robinette Background information and notes * This episode appears to be based on the Rod Matthews case. In 1986, Matthews, a 14-year-old boy in Massachusetts, planned and carried out the premeditated bludgeoning death of a classmate, 14-year-old Shaun Ouillette. For months, Matthews bragged to other classmates that he wanted to know what it would be like to kill someone after having watched the film Faces of Death. Matthews later told his friends he had picked Ouillette because he had no friends and invited him over to play pool, then Matthews suggested that they go to the woods to build a fort. Matthews instead took him into an abandoned warehouse and told Ouillette that he planned to set off some fireworks there. However, when they arrived, Matthews attacked Ouillette with a baseball bat. Matthews then bragged to his friends and showed some of them Ouillette's body, threatening them if they told anyone. During the police investigation into Ouillette's disappearance, all evidence pointed to Matthews. During three separate police interviews, he denied having any knowledge of Ouillette's whereabouts. He later admitted in a fourth interview that Ouillette had come to his house, but indicated that the missing boy had run away from home. One of Matthews' friends who had seen Ouillette's dead body wrote an anonymous tip to the police. Acting on this tip, investigators found Ouillette's body and arrested Matthews, who then went to trial and was found guilty. * This is actor Lee Shepherd's first appearance in an episode from Law & Order. He would reprise the role of Judge Joseph Gannon in the third season episode "Wedded Bliss", and later return as several different characters. * This is the only episode in which actor Ben Hammer appears as a Judge named Frank Markman. He is better known for his portrayal of Judge Herman Mooney in nine other Law & Order episodes. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes